


A Sad Happy Ending

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [37]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, M/M, pining!Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's thoughts as MJN ends and OJS begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sad Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night.  
> Prompt: But I wanted THAT one.  
> also, we had the prompt fish earlier, so I guess this covers it too.
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

I know Mum said it's a happy ending, and I guess in some ways it's supposed to be. We still have GERTI, Mum and Herc seems to be happy, and Douglas is finally a Captain again. And Martin has money now, and a good job. And Theresa. They will probably be very happy, won't they? I hope so.

And I'll be fine too, I suppose. I still get to go up in GERTI all the time and carry on as before. Well, maybe not exactly as before. I like Herc. Herc is brilliant. But he's not Skip. Or I suppose I should say Martin now.

We're all standing outside GERTI, making sure he hasn't forgotten anything. We're all giving hugs and wishing him good luck with everything.

He takes Theresa's hand and they walk towards the terminal.

There are plenty of fish in the sea, they say. 

But I wanted _that_ one.


End file.
